Zara Newcomb
Original= Zara Newcomb is one of the antagonists in The Last and is the current Empress of Wuhi. Zara was born in 42 ABY and is the leader of the mercenary group, The Sisters. She is known to be the one who murdered the Col Family and the Chosen One, Tacon Sprite. Biography The Last It has been 5 years since Nicyouin Col joined the Jedi Order. It has been a long time since the Col Empire was defeated by an unknown group. Tacon and Nicyouin, now 22 had matured and with their experiences, had decided to show the world that the Jedi still existed. Nicyouin and Tacon left to head to the old Col Empire Headquarters, unknown to them that the Col Empire had been destroyed many years prior. As they entered the Headquarters, they surprisingly see a large group of people wearing Mandalorian like armour. The group turned to face the two Jedi and began to shoot at them. Nicyouin and Tacon easily deflected their shots with their lightsabers. The group stopped firing at the Jedi and announced themselves as 'The Sisters'; a mercenary group that has killed well-known individuals for money. The leading bounty hunter removed her helmet, and revealed herself as Zara. Nicyouin in confusion, asked The Sisters where his evil family was. Zara laughed and said that her and the group killed them all years ago. Tacon and Nicyouin were astonished. Zara put her helmet back on and said that they were here to kill them. Nicyouin charged at Zara, who ignited her own lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed, an artwork of blue and red. The remaining Sisters turned on their lightsabers and headed towards Nicyouin, who was fighting aggressively with Zara. Tacon launched himself towards the others and there was an enormous lightsaber duel. Nicyouin was slashed in the abdomen by one of The Sisters. In pain, in used force crush, crushing the Sister's skull. Tacon and Nicyouin slowly continued to pick off the Sisters one by one. Eventually, there were threes Sisters left, Zara and her two main assistants. Nicyouin collapsed from blood loss. Zara used sith lightning on Nicyouin. During this moment, Tacon slid in front of Nicyouin catching the sith lightning in his hands. He walked towards Zara, and the power of the sith lightning grew and it exploded, throwing them all in different direction and great distances. Zara slowly got up off the ground and walked over to Nicyouin, whose legs were blown off from the blast. She kicked him over, his eyes wide open, and pupils enlarged. He was dead. She limped over to Tacon, whose was lying on the ground outside the building. She climbed through the broken glass. Tacon, in grave pain, quietly asked why. She replied by saying that it was time for the Jedi to end and the Sisters will do it the same way they had killed the Sith. One of the remaining Sisters walked up to Zara and lifted Tacon up with the Force and held him in the air. Zara used the force to grab the closest lightsaber and ignited it. She smiled at Tacon, and said how much fun this had been. Tacon attempted to break the grasp but it was useless. Zara, with the quick movement of her arm, slit Tacon's throat. He fell to the ground and faced Nicyouin, who was heavily dismembered. As the blood poured out of his neck, he felt tears roll down his face. He knew this was the end. The end of his life. The end of Nicyouin's life. The end of the Jedi. The end of the Sith. And worst of all, the end of the Force. His vision began to fade as did his breath. He could feel himself suffocating. The world went dark and this was the end of the line for him, Nicyouin and true peace on Wuhi. Weapons Like every lightsaber of the Sith Order, Zara Newcomb's melee weapon was powered by a synthetic kyber crystal in the core of the hilt.The lightsaber emitted a red plasma blade. In addition to the crystal, Zara's lightsaber possessed other components such as a power cell at the base of the hilt, an activation matrix, and a mechanism to adjust the length of the blade. Zara's lightsaber was originally Brad Col's, but took ownership of it after she murdered him. |-|Legends=Coming soon!